


A Sight for Sore Eyes

by Veridissima



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: The first day of highschool is finally here and life is about to change for Alice Smith, Fred Andrews and FP Jones Junior.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II (past reference), Alice Cooper/Gladys Jones (one sided), Alice Cooper/Hermione Lodge, Fred Andrews & Alice Cooper, Fred Andrews & Alice Cooper & FP Jones II
Kudos: 10





	A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catmanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Jenn!!! I hope your day went great, and I wish you an amazing year, filled with good and delightful things, and with the people you love :) Happy nameday!!!
> 
> Breaking the tradition of Lannister or Targaryen fics, to bring you some Parentdale!!! It includes a lot of Fred, Alice and FP friendship, and probably less Hermione and Alice than you wanted... sorry... It's a lot of Alice and her thoughts and feelings. This tries in some way build into the canon of "The Midnight Club", but it also takes its own ideas, different from canon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have fun!!!!

It was their first day of highschool, and Alice was nervous, and she couldn’t really understand how FP and Fred seemed to just not care and just be stuffing their mouths full of food.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else, Alice?” Bunny, Fred’s mom, asked.

“No, I’m okay.”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” she whispered to her, away from the boys. 

“I’m not. I just need to leave some food left for those two.”

“Shut up, Al!!” FP complained, ready to give Alice the middle finger, than remembering they were at the Andrews.

“How much long are you going to be?” Oscar asked. “Fred, hurry up!! I don’t wanna be late.”

“It’s the first day, who cares if he’s late,” FP complained, and immediately Artie slapped him over the head.

“No skipping classes, boy. I don’t care that you two aren’t my kids, you’re still getting grounded with Fred if you skip.”

The three of them agreed with Fred’s father, but she already knew that they would skip at some point, even if they didn’t want to... She was sure her mom would come home so drunk that Alice would need to stay home. But the Andrews’ groundings weren’t that bad, it mostly meant helping his dad clean his truck or help his mom with chores, Alice and FP could do that.

“Alice, I’m packing you something extra to eat since you didn’t eat much. Fred, Forsythe, no taking Alice’s food. And your lunches are all by the door,” Bunny told them.

“You didn’t need to,” Alice argued. 

“It’s the least I can do.”

Alice felt bad asking so much from the Andrews, while they had more money than her or FP, they sure weren’t rich, but that family had looked out for her more times than she could count.

“I’m going to get our things from Fred’s room,” Alice said, leaving the table. 

Alice ran up the stairs throwing his bedroom door opened, making sure to clean up the mattress she had slept on, ignoring the boys’ bed - she used to share the bed with them, but with high school Bunny insisted she got her own place to sleep in (Fred’s mom didn’t know she and FP had already slept together this summer). She moved across the room and got their three bags, before going downstairs, after making sure they had everything.

“Hurry up, Al!!”

“Hold your horses, FP,” she yelled back, jumping the last few steps, before making to pose for a group photo and an individual photo for Bunny.

“Dear, we have to go or the kids will be late,” Artie said.

“I know, I know,” Bunny argued. “Just one more.”

Alice got shotgun when the photos were done, much to the annoyance of the boys, especially Oscar, saying he was too old to ride on the back.

“Don’t complain, Oscar,” Artie said. “You can let Alice ride in the front once.”

“Why do we have to give them a ride even?” he tried to murmur under his breath, but everyone heard him. 

“Hey, son, none of that talk. They are Fred’s friends, they’re family,” he said. “Now no more talking before I get distracted.”

Alice knew the way to the highschool. She knew the place - the town was small everyone knew everywhere - but her brain was still trying to remember every moment.

Oscar took off the moment Artie parked, but she, Fred and FP took their time.

“It will be okay, kids. Have a good day. And you can come home tonight, Alice, Junior.”

“We should go to the Southside,” Alice answered. “Come on, FP.”

Alice let Fred have a moment with his dad, as she and FP walked into the school, slowly, before Fred running up to them, catching them by surprise and throwing his arms around them.

“These are gonna be the best years of our lives.”

* * *

Highschool was hard.

The morning was done and she had homework to do for every class, and she had had two of those classes without either FP or Fred. She was not great making new friends, and classes were boring without them.

She made her way to the cafeteria looking around for FP and Fred, but they weren’t around, her eyes found someone else, another freshman girl, by herself. She wore glasses, had dark hair and was dressed in a skirt reaching just below her knees and a modest white shirt.

Alice had had a class with her and she had been intrigued. Her eyes had found her once and once again, getting lost in her. The same happened here, observing her get her food, she saw as she paused at the main dish section, trying to pick, before the next people in line pushed her forward.

As she finished, she looked for where to sit, Alice wanted to invite her to sit with her, but she knew that wouldn’t make the new girl's life easier - Alice would be known as the Southsider in school sometime soon, it always happened, and being her friend wouldn't help anyone.

“What are you looking at?” Fred yelled, throwing his long arms around her neck. His eyes were quick to pick up to where she was looking at, and he found her. “New girl,” he commented. “What’s her name?”

“Hermione. She’s in English with me.”

“She’s hot.” And Alice couldn’t help but agree immediately, feeling her body react to the beauty of Hermione - she knew it was attraction. It didn’t happen often, at least not around woman, unless she was Gladys doing her Serpent dance, in the eyes of everyone at the Whyte Wyrm, including an amazed young Alice, who couldn’t help but kiss FP that same night, to deal with the feelings she had been handling. 

“Where’s FP?” she asked wanting to distract her thoughts from Hermione and a half naked Gladys, who was currently seating a few tables over, surrounded by seniors like her.

“He’s gone outside, looking for a seat,” Fred said, “Come on,” taking her hand, and walking across the halls until they got to the outside and found FP.

She sat with them, recapping their mornings, mostly FP and Fred’s PE class and how it turned out that FP had quite the throwing arm. The coach had made him promise to go to the football tryouts.

“But I’m not sure.”

“Come on, help me convince him, Al.”

“FP, you should go.”

“They’ll never want a Southsider in their team.”

“Prove him what we’re made off,” she told him. “You will kick their asses, FP. You will teach them how to play.”

“I’ll go to the tryouts with you, FP,” Fred offered. “I know I won’t get it, but you’ll have my support.”

“Okay, I will try out.”

* * *

FP did. FP made the team. FP became popular. FP stopped spending time with Fred and Alice.

Fred and Alice stopped hanging out after that. Fred was funny and made friends easily, and Alice got herself a Serpent Jacket, one of the youngest to ever be.

The year was almost over and sun had arrived to Riverdale, which made it impossible for Alice to comfortably wear her Serpent jacket, but she still did, and at the same time all the girls around school had started wearing their summer clothes, including Hermione.

She had changed over these months at school. She was still shy and smart, but her shirts were shorter and she was a contestant to join the cheer squad next year. Alice still hadn’t said many words to her, but Fred had gone on a few dates with her, but nothing much had come from there, but Alice could still see the way they looked at each other, like something was there that they weren’t ready to explore.

Alice wasn’t much liked in school, people feared her or ignored her, or both. Gladys had told her she didn’t need to wear the jacket at school, that she was always a serpent on the inside, but that was easy for her to say, she had her tattoo already, right under her breasts for everyone to see as she changed in the lockers, but Alice had one more year to go before getting hers. But that didn't matter anymore, Gladys was long gone from Riverdale High and the town.

They had an English test today, but Alice was done - she liked the English classes, she liked writing (she could almost hear Bunny telling her that maybe that was something she could do). So now done, she observed Hermione again, she was biting her pen, lost in thought, Alice knew she didn’t do the best in the English tests (unlike biology and math, Alice had heard Hermione was rather good at that).

The class ended after 4 minutes and 17 seconds of looking at her, and everyone handed in their papers and dispersed. Alice had a free period at this time, she could skip and just go home early - but it wasn’t like home was a nice place to be either - so instead she found herself outside, under the bleachers. Sitting there, she pulled a cigarette out as Fred and FP’s PE class started, she observed as they waited in opposite places of the room, and how then they were made part of opposing teams in a basketball match.

Alice observed as they matched against each other, but they didn’t let it get personal, they weren't hostile, it was like they hadn’t been best friends since they were kids, it was like they didn’t even know each other. 

Lost in the past, she didn’t hear anyone come in until Hermione was too close.

“Ohh, sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be here,” she apologized.

“What do you want?” Alice asked.

“Sorry, I just wanted peace,” Hermione answered back, ignoring her previous gentleness and politeness. 

“Take a seat then,” she offered, before handing her a pack of cigarettes. “How did the test go?”

“I don’t smoke. It’s bad for you, you know.”

“Or so people say,” she said, taking another puff of the cigarette.

“You used to be friends with them, Fred and FP.”

“How do you...”

“I remember, Alice. You look at them a lot. You look at me a lot.”

“I do not.”

“You miss them.”

“How was your test?”

“Probably bad, and my mom will be disappointed. Reason why I need space.”

“My mom wouldn’t even care.”

“Lucky you. Mom will say I didn't study enough, that I didn't work hard enough. That I can't waste my opportunities. She will not care that I tried my best." Hermione said. "But enough about me. So why did they stop talking to you?”

“Why do you think it’s my fault?”

“Your personality, you’re not the nicest, Alice. You’re still pretending you don’t even know my name.”

“Why do you think I know your name?” she asked, stepping forward, closer to Hermione.

“I know you do, Alice.”

Alice still didn’t answer her, but they sat together, observing the people at the camp outside, as the conversation flew organically between them. Alice smiled at being able to talk to someone, that didn’t involve the Serpents or someone asking something from her.

Alice laughed, and gazed at Hermione, noticing how she laughed, a small snore coming out that she tried to cover over and over again, and how her glasses slid down her nose as she moved her head in laughter. it also turned out Hermione wasn’t only beautiful, but also smart and funny, and treated Alice as an actual human being, not a criminal.

“Our free period is almost over,” Hermione whispered, as they finished another game of tic-tac-toe.

“We should go to class then,” Alice commented, shrugging her shoulders and not moving.

“I can’t skip, Alice.”

“Okay, I’ll go too,” Alice stood and offered her hand to Hermione once she finished packing up her things.

“Thanks for today,” Alice admitted, “ Hermione.”

“I had a good time today, maybe you can go to the movies with Mary and I.”

“I don’t know.”

“Please,” Hermione told her with a smile, stepping closer, still holding her hands, and then Alice stepped forward and kissed her lips.

They were soft, sweet and tasted of lime lipstick, and she wanted to kiss them forever, but Hermione pushed her away in a few seconds.

“No, I can’t,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m not,” Hermione whispered after, as tears started to fall, and she ran off from the bleachers.

And Alice was alone again. Alone, like it was best, in no danger of being hurt again. With that thought, she walked off the bleachers and off the school.


End file.
